Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (game)
Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal is an expansion pack for the computer role-playing game Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, and is the final chapter in the Baldur's Gate series. It adds one large optional bonus area to the Baldur's Gate II game: Watcher's Keep, a multi-level dungeon of sorts. Plot War breaks out throughout Tethyr between the agitated Bhaalspawn who turn out to be numerous and fight each other for power. The player must venture through treacherous regions, including the besieged city of Saradush, the Fire Giant-controlled Marching Mountains and the desert village of Amkethran. Five legendary Bhaalspawn, each so powerful that they are impervious to normal weapons, rise to power and notoriety, forcing the player character to defeat them either for personal glory or for the fate of Tethyr. The player comes a long way from his or her humble beginnings in Candlekeep. Ultimately, the player must vanquish all competitors and be presented with the choice of ascending the throne of Bhaal and becoming the new God of Murder, or destroying it and returning to peaceful life as a mortal. The main character may also ascend the throne of Bhaal and banish Bhaal’s evil essence, becoming a deity dedicated to good and righteousness. The Five Bhaalspawn destroying Amn and attempting to fulfill the prophecy are: ; Illasera : An elven fighter/mage with a lot of bravado. She is the first Bhaalspawn the player character encounters in the expansion pack. ; Yaga-Shura : A Fire Giant besieging the city of Saradush with his army. He would be invulnerable but for an Achilles' heel in which the player character has sooner or later to solve in a series of quests which involve destroying his heart to render him vulnerable but no less fearsome. ; Sendai : A drow cleric/mage. The player character does not get the chance to draw swords against her immediately but must encounter wave after wave of attacks while plundering her lair. ; Abazigal : A half-dragon of great power. The player character has to first kill his son, Draconis, outside Abazigal’s lair before setting up a meeting with him. ; Balthazar : A good monk of immense power, who feels the only way to destroy the curse of Bhaal is to become the only Bhaalspawn left, and then end his own life. Epic spells With the installation of the game, a number of special abilities become available to high-level Baldurs Gate II characters. Most of those available for mages and sorcerers are 10th-level spells. These can only be gained by reaching a new level above 19th, whereupon the spellcaster can choose one spell (or other ability) each time. As there is no way to gain spell slots of level above 9th in the 2nd-edition based game system of the ''Baldur's Gate'' series, these 10th-level spells are memorized and used as 9th-level spells, adding considerably to a sorcerer's list of known high-level spells. They are, however, designed to be distinctly more powerful than 9th-level spells. None of them belongs to any particular school of magic. Index Characters :Abazigal • Amelyssan • Berenn • Bhaal • Carras • Carston • Demogorgon • Ehlastra • Fll'Yissetat • Gorion's Ward • Gromnir Il-Khan • Illasera • Imix • Lazarus Librarus • Master Wraith • Nyalee • Olhydra • Sarevok Anchev • Sendai • Yaga-Shura Locations :;Regions: Abyss • Tethyr :;Settlements: Amkethran • Saradush :;Landmarks: Watcher's Keep :;Geography: Forest of Mir • Marching Mountains • North Forest Creatures : bear (black) • bone fiend • burning man • chromatic demon • death tyrant • deva • devil shade • dragon (green, brown, blue) • drow • duergar • elder orb • erinyes • fell cat • fire giant • fire troll • flaming skull • gauth • ghast • gibberling • githyanki • golem (adamantite, clay, ice, iron, juggernaut, magic, sand) • half-dragon • hive mother • imp • kobold • kuo-toa • lich • mimic • mummy • nymph • orc • orog • planetar • rabbit • salamander (frost) • shadow • shadow fiend • shambling mound • slime • solar • spectral troll • spellhaunt • squirrel • succubus • swamp horror • tanar'ri • tiefling • umber hulk • vortex spider • water weird • werewyvern • wolfwere • wraith • xvart Items :; Accessories: bag of plenty • bronze ioun stone • case of plenty • deck of many things • golden ioun stone • golem manual • lavender ioun stone • Malla's soul stone • Nymph's tear • obsidian ioun stone • quiver of plenty • Shakti figurine • silver ioun stone • Wong Fei's ioun stone :; Armor: Aslyferund elven chain • blessed bracers • Enkidu's full plate • gargoyle boots • gauntlets of extraordinary specialization • grandmaster's armor • helm of the rock • paladin's bracers • Roranach's Horn • Shuruppak's plate • studded leather of thorns • sylvan chain • Tzu-Zan's bracers • white dragon scale :; Clothing: girdle of fire giant strength • Montolio's cloak • robe of Red Flames • thieves' hood • wondrous gloves :; Jewelry: amulet of cheetah speed • amulet of the Master Harper • amulet of the Seldarine • circlet of Netheril • Heartwood ring • ring of anti-venom • Warder's signet :; Shields: darksteel shield • shield of the Order :; Weapons: The Answerer • axe of the unyielding • club of detonation • dagger of the star • Darkfire bow • Erinne sling • Firetooth • Foebane • Gram • Hindo's Doom • K'logarath • Ixil's Nail • Ixil's Spike • Psion's blade • Purifier • Ravager • runehammer • serpent shaft • short sword of Mask • Spectral Brand • Storm star • Stream of Anguish • Taralsh • Usuno's blade • Yamato :; Potions: elven holy water :; Staves, rod and wands: rod of reversal • serpent staff • staff of the ram • wand of cursing • wand of spell striking :; Misc: Machine of Lum the Mad Spells Arcane :;1 level: Nahal's reckless dweomer :;2 level: chaos shield :;7 level: improved chaos shield :;8 level: Bigby's clenched fist :;9 level: Bigby's crushing hand • wish :;10 level:comet • dragon's breath • energy blades • improved alacrity • summon dark planetar • summon planetar Divine :;Quest: aura of flaming death • elemental summoning • energy blades • globe of blades • greater elemental summoning • implosion • mass raise dead • storm of vengeance • summon deva • summon fallen deva Appendix See Also * ''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (game)'' * Baldur's Gate series External Links * Official Baldur's Gate: Throne of Bhaal site * Wiki for the Baldur's Gate series Connections de:Baldur's Gate II: Thron des Bhaal Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2001